mafiafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Czysta gra
Czysta gra '(''ang. Fairplay) - 'piąty rozdział gry ''Mafia. Akcja tego epizodu rozgrywa się na torze wyścigowym Lost Heaven, jesienią roku 1932. Wproawdzenie Salieri mthumb|290px|Wjazd na tor wyścigowyówi Thomasowi o wyścigu, który ma się odbyć w niedługim czasie. Don postawił dużo pieniędzy na swojego faworyta - młodego, utalentowanego kierowcę z Lost Heaven. Problem w tym, że niedawno z Europy przyjechał wyśmienity zawodnik, Martin Lichtenberg, który stał głównym pretendentem do wygrania wyścigu. W związku z tym szanse na zwycięstwo typu Salieriego drastycznie zmalały. Razem z consigliere i mechanikiem Ralphem, don postanowił więc, że pomoże swojemu kierowcy wygrać, psując bolid jego rywala. Mafia nie może go zabić, bo wtedy wyścig nie byłby fairplay. Ennio poleca Tommy'emu, by w nocy udał się do garażów toru wyścigowego i stamtąd wykradł samochód Lichtenberga, a następnie odwiózł go do Lucasa Bertone, który zmniejszy osiągi silnika. W ten sposób bez rozlewu krwi zostanie wyeliminowany główny rywal kierowcy Salieriego. Tommy idzie więc do Ralpha, który ma mu pomóc w wykonaniu zadania. Główna akcja Ralph mthumb|296px|Tommy unosi trofeum po wygrywaniu wyściguówi Thomasowi o Bobbim, swoim koledze, który jest stróżem toru wyścigowego. Wejście do garażów nie powinno więc być problemem. Mechanik ostrzega też gangstera, że musi zdążyć przed 1:15, gdyż wtedy zmieniają się dozorcy. Gangster rusza więc w podróż Schubertem Six. Gdy dociera na miejsce, Bobby otwiera mu garaż i udostępnia samochód Lichtenberga - Carrozellę C-Otto 4WD. Tommy jedzie do Bertone. Na miejscu mechanik pogarsza osiągi silnika samochodu. Następnie Angelo wraca na tor i odstawia wyścigówkę do garażu, tak jak stała przedtem. Po udanej misji, Tommy jedzie do baru Salieriego, by zameldować o wykonaniu zadania i idzie spać. Nazajutrz odwiedza Luigiego, którego pyta, gdzie są wszyscy. Barman mówi mu, że cała rodzina pojechała na wyścig. Wtedy rozlega się dźwięk telefonu. To dzowni Frank z wieścią, że faworyt dona Salieriego został pobity i ma złamaną rękę. W związku z tym trzeba wystawić innego kierowcę. Consigliere proponuje, by to Tommy wziął udział w wyścigu. Angelo bardzo niechętnie na to przystaje. W końcu przyjeżdża na tor. Na miejscu Thomas wysłuchuje od Franka zasad wyścigu i ubiera kombinezon. W końcu siada za kierownicą Brubakera 4WD. Gdy rozlega się sygnał startu, bolid Lichtenberga puszcza czarny dym i zjeżdża potem do boksu. Tommy natomiast obejmuje prowadzenie w wyścigu, którego po pięciu okrążeniach wygrywa. Następnie odbiera puchar i wraca do baru Salieriego, gdzie wszyscy świętują zwycięstwo. Don jest bardzo zadowolony z Angelo. Poleca mu też, żeby udał się do Lucasa Bertone, który także chce się spotkać z Thomasem. Zwycięzca wyścigu odbiera też gratulacje od Sary, córki Luigiego i jej koleżanki, Michelle. Następnie spotyka się z mechanikiem pod mostem Giuliano. Lucas po raz kolejny grauluje Tommy'emu i pokazuje, jak otworzyć Lassitera V6 Phateona, aby Angelo mógł go ukraść. Gangster znajduje taki samochód pod urzędem miasta w Central Island, a następnie włamuje się do niego. Potem wraca do baru Salieriego. Cytaty *''Tak więc poznałem nowych przyjaciół i zdobyłem pierwszy luksusowy samochód. Gangsterskie życie wydawało się całkiem przyjemne.'' - Thomas Angelo. Ciekawostki *Jadąc przez most Giuliano można zauważyć samobójcę, który chce skoczyć z mostu. Tommy&Lucas1.JPG|Tommy odstawia samochód rywala do warsztatu Lucasa Tommy&Frank1.JPG|Frank objaśnia Thomasowi reguły wyścigu Tor3.JPG|Angelo podczas wyścigu Tor2.JPG|Thomas po wysunięciu się na prowadzenie Tommy8.JPG|Thomas przyjmuje nagrody Tommy&Salieri2.JPG|Don Salieri gratuluje swojemu soldato Kategoria:Rozdziały w Mafii